In Your Eyes
by Angelchick007
Summary: Aragorn sees something more than respect in Legolas's eyes and finds that he returns the feelings too. ~*~UPDATED and FINISHED! First attempt at slash ro R&R~*~
1. Realizing

Author's Notes: Ok this is the one story that has been bugging me to death. I got the idea a couple of weeks ago and just yesterday it just sorta came together. It is a Aragorn/Legolas slash. It takes place after Pippin and Merry are kidnapped by the Uruk Hai and this is how Legolas starts to feel towards Aragorn and how Aragorn feels about Legolas. And it is my first slash story writin so tell me what you think. And this will be a short ficlet. Probably about 3 chapters or so. Read and Review.

In Your Eyes

~*~Aragorn's POV~*~

"We will not leave Merry and Pippin to the torment of orcs." I said as I clasped the shoulders of my companions. Gimli nodded grimly and tightened his hand on my arm. I turned to look at Legolas and saw something that went deeper than respect. It made me pause and think for a moment. 

This was Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, that was staring at me. Staring at me in a way that I only thought Arwen did. It was love, or was it lust I saw? But it was there, shining deep in those memerizing blue eyes of his. I shook my head, banishing these thoughts. 

I slid my dagger, now clean of the blood spilt on the battle field, in its sheath, "Lets hunt some orc." A small feral grin crossed my face as I took off running through the woods. I could hear Legolas and Gimli behind me. And as I ran, I let my thoughts wonder back to the elf prince.

He was rather handsome. And he show a fierce loyalty to me. Even when Boromir scorned me at the council. And now, I can not deny the attraction that pulls me to him. That has ever since I met him. And the only reason I ignored them was Arwen. Aye, I do love her, but something stronger is pulling me to Legolas. And I wonder if he is feeling the same thing, the same haunting pull. 

~*~Legolas's POV~*~

I admire this man standing in front of me. Letting me and the dwarf know that we shall not leave the little ones to face this ordeal alone. I already admired him, but it soared greatly at his words. And it was then when I knew that I could no longer keep my feelings hidden. It hurt, not letting Aragorn know how I felt. And the only reason I didn't was because of his love for Arwen.

But when he looked at me, I know what he saw in my eyes. I couldn't hide it. The love I felt shown so clearly that even Gimli could have mistaken it for anything else, had he looked. And when I saw the look of realization cross his face, I saw something else. Something that I knew that he was trying to hide.

But I couldn't pause and wonder over it. Aragorn sheathed his dagger and took off at a run. I exchanged a grin with Gimli and took off running behind him, my bow in hand, ready to fire at any stary orc that dared to challenge us. And it was then, running behind the heir to Gondor, that I knew what I saw was. It was love. Hidden deep, as not to hurt Arwen. Somehow I knew that Aragorn loved me and hid it. And it startled me, thinking that the man I loved could love me too. And it made me think of why I loved him.

I respected him, greatly, I always had. A man like him, bearing the burden he did. Heir to Gondor, and now thrown into a situation that could have been avoided if his ancestor wasn't weak. The pressure that he felt, knowing that maybe one day he would have to take the throne of Gondor, to unite his people. And he would, I heard the promise he made to Boromir. And I knew that he would make a great King and I couldn't wait to see it.

I looked up and saw that night was falling quickly and I moved faster, coming along side Aragorn and reached a hand out to him, resting it on his shoulder. I felt the spark when I touched him, and again when he looked over at me.

"Yes Legolas?" he asked.

I gulped, finding it hard to breath under his stare, "Night comes quickly. I think we should pause to make camp…and at try to rest briefly."

By that time we had stopped running and Gimli came up beside us and heard my words. I didn't look at him but heard his gruff voice, "If we stop the orcs will gain more ground ahead of us."

"This is true, but if we don't rest for while, and regain our strength, then how will we help the little ones when we catch up with them and are too weak to fight?" I said, glancing at him. He matched my stare then we both turned to look at Aragorn who looked to be considering all options.

"Legolas is right. We must try and rest, even for a little while. At least enough to have the strength to reach Merry and Pip." he said finally, looking at me. I smiled at him and ignored Gimli's gruff complaint as he laid out our bed rolls.

A/N: I'll just leave it off there. I'll probably write more tomorrow and finish it. Like I said, it will be a short ficlet. So what do you think?


	2. Admitting

Author's Notes: Well here I am returning to the slash. I would like to thank everyone who has read the first chapter and I hope that this one is as good as that. Unlike the first chapter, this is be in a third person's point of view. Read and Review. Thanks

In Your Eyes

Aragorn looked over his shoulder as he inspected the section of woods that they decided to make a small camp at. From what he could tell, it would be a perfect spot to gain a few hours of rest at, and it was well protected by natural means from orcs. A movement off to the side caught his eye and he squinted, then smiled, somewhat nervously, as he saw Legolas moving towards him.

Legolas wondered to himself if what he was doing was a good idea. He had been scouting the woods for orcs when he saw Aragorn standing there, looking thoughtful. And something tugged him towards the man that was now standing in front of him. But as he neared the Ranger, he decided that whether it was a good idea or not, he should talk to him. Aragorn paused and waited for the elf to catch up with him.

"Is something bothering you my friend?" he asked, staring intently at Legolas's flawless face.

Legolas nodded slowly, "Aye, and yet I wonder if this is the right time to tell you what is haunting me."

Aragorn laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, "If you mean is now the right time to tell me that you love me, then it is." The Ranger laughed lightly as Legolas's mouth fell opened. It seemed that the graceful elf was at a loss at words and this amused him greatly, "What did you think that I could not see it in your eyes? I have."

"Bu-bu-but I thought I had it hidden. Hidden as though not to frighten you off as a friend and not to harm the love you share with Arwen. I did not want to cause a rift." said the elf, still staring at Aragorn with wide eyes.

Aragorn looked away briefly then looked back at him, "You were wise to do so. I love Arwen and wish to cause he no harm." At Legolas's crest fallen look he continued, "And yet, despite the love for her that I feel, I share it with you. Maybe even more so."

Legolas looked up at him, somewhat confused my his slightly cryptic words, "Maybe? I do not wish to see Arwen hurt. You love her and should be with her. There could never be a you and me." Oh it pained him to say it, but it must be said. Legolas knew that no matter how he loved Aragorn and how much Aragorn loved him, that it could never be, that there would be to much controversy over it, and it might harm Aragorn's chances of retaining the throne of Gondor.

Aragorn studied his friend's face, fully aware of the hurt that shined in his blue depths. And though it might be true, they could never be together, he didn't see why they couldn't be together now and voiced it, "True as your words may be, I see no reason why we can be together now."

Legolas looked up at him sharply, "You mean to say, that we could be together now? But what of later? I love you Aragorn and to have you now, only to lose you later will cause me more pain. And I could not bare that. And I wont. Nothing will come of us, not now, and not ever."

"Your being stubborn. I love you as well. But I'd rather have now with you than never have anything with you Legolas." he said softly, reaching out to run a hand over the elf's check gently.

Legolas blinked back sudden tears. Though Aragorn's words weren't meaning, he could hear the depth of the love in his voice. He looked up at the man who had his love and spoke slowly, "As much as I would love to have even a few moments with you, I dare not. I know that Arwen will take you from me. And I don't want to cause anything that might leave even the slightest rift between you two."

Aragorn slid his fingers under Legolas's chin and tilted his head up to look down on him, "Nothing you could do would ever do that. Arwen would never know of us. I've realized that I do love you, and that I might not have you for long. But I want you now, while I can have you. And if you want the same, then we would have this night. If not, then I will turn from you now, and forget this."

Legolas stared at him, "You would forget that I loved you?"

"Nay, I would forget about this here, not that you loved me. I could never forget it, for I feel the same of you. And I would be content enough to know that you loved me as I love you." Aragorn explained, leaning down and brushing his lips softly over Legolas's, "But the choice is yours and yours alone."

Legolas blinked, indecision reflecting out of his eyes.

A/N: I've decided to be evil and leave a cliff hanger. So what do you think? I know I rushed them admitting their love and all, but hey I think that Aragorn and Legolas are the type of guys who would hide their feelings if they were confronted about them. So will Legolas turn from Aragorn, even though he loves him, to preserve the love between Aragorn and Arwen? Or will he push those fears aside and let himself be loved by Aragorn for one night, one night to be treasure his whole life? *evil cackle* Review and come back to find out. 


	3. Partings

Author's Notes: Ok my great grandfather is in the hospital. And its bad. So why am I writing instead of being at the hospital? Because I cant stand hospitals and I cant think of this or I'll lose it. So I write. And god I love my boyfriend so much, he's being so supportive. So one with the finale! Enjoy!

In Your Eyes

Aragorn stared down at Legolas, wondering what his decision would be. Would he choose loving for a moment or never loving? Oh how he hoped and wished it would be loving for a moment. But the Ranger's heart fell as the elven prince turned from him. And it was in that moment he thought that love forsaken him. And he couldn't live with that. He reached out and turned Legolas around and pushed him against a tree, his lips hovering over his.

Legolas had turned from the ranger, not being able to think clearly with him in front of him. Instead of thinking of why this would be a bad idea, all his mind could come up with was how it would feel to be beneath the man and have his hands gliding over his body. And before he could utter a cry of protest he was pushed none to gently against a tree, and the lips he so desired hovering mere inches over his.

Legolas's tongue darted out to wet his lips, for all of a sudden his mind froze and his mouth went dry. Gondor's Heir could barely manage to contain the low moan that threatened to escape his throat the the Prince's actions. His voice was husky and his words rolled off his lips with grace, sending a shiver down Legolas's spine.

"I said the decision was up to you. But I can not let you turn from me. Nor will I let you leave without having a taste of your lips." said the Ranger.

Legolas inhaled deeply, his decision made. His hands came up and gripped Aragorn's forearms, making the Ranger look at the elf questionanly. At his look the elf offered his a small smile, "And I would be a fool to leave without loving you. You…you have me for now, and may this moment last several lifetimes with no regrets."

His last words were muffled as Aragorn's lips descended those last inches and covers his, gently much to Legolas's surprise. Strong arms wrapped around the slender body and pulled it up against a stronger more firm one. Their lips moved over each other's, gracefully, almost making it seem like art. Legolas was the first to sweep his tongue over Aragorn's lower lip, elicting a deep moan from the Ranger.

Their clothes soon became a barrier. They no longer cared about orcs or any other dangers, or even Gimli stumbling upon them. All that mattered now were getting their hands on each other's flesh and pleasuring the one the loved. Soon they sank to the forest's floor, clothes no longer a issue. Naked limps entangled with each other as each battled for dominance. Soon little moans, cries and urging could be heard as they proved to each other, how much they loved one another.

Their cries grew, with each stroke of the hand, each feather light kiss. And their declarations of love grew thin as they pushed each other to the end, in a way that only lover's knew. Twin moans of release sounded and heavy breathing replaced it. Leaves rustled as they replaced their clothes.

Aragorn reached down and pulled Legolas up against him, brushing his lips over one delicate ear, tracing it with his tongue, and causing Legolas to whimper and press up against him. The elf reached up and smoothed away a hair away from his brow and brushed his lips lightly over his found and lost love.

Legolas stared at him for a moment, neither speaking, all their feelings being said by the look in their eyes. The love that shown deep in both only to be buried in mere minutes. Aragorn slid his hand gently over the smooth planes of the elf's face, taken back briefly at the depth of the love his saw in his eyes. Knowing that Legolas needed some word, some reassurance that he did truly love him, Aragorn spoke, voicing his feelings of their lovemaking the only way he knew how, "_Immen, nauthannen i ned ôl reniann…naa vanima, eruvae sanwe."_

Legolas tilted his head to stare at Aragorn and a small smile tugged his lips as he replied in kind, "_Amin annen amin rima eruman, A'maelamin, Elessar_." Their lips met briefly, each savoring the last time they would ever be with each other. Then they parted, almost reluctantly. 

Aragorn spoke once more, leaving Legolas with his good bye, not a final good bye but a good bye to them as lovers, "_Seasamin, Namaarie Legolas…" _And he walked away muttering softly, so softly Legolas could barely hear him but he did, "_Amin mela lle"_

Legolas watched him leave and felt his heart sore for Aragorn did love him.. All he could whisper was, "_Namarrie Elessar, Namarrie" _ He could not bring him self to whisper the words of love, when he knew that Aragorn could not hear and would never hear now. And he turned, returning to the camp in a different direction, all feelings, a thoughts of love lost only to be remembered in his heart.

A/N: So what do you think? Ok translations are as follows:

__

"Immen, nauthannen i ned ôl reniann…naa vanima, eruvae sanwe"- "Between us, I thought I strayed into a dream…it was so beautiful a everlasting memory"

__

"Amin annen amin rima eruman, A'maelamin, Elessar"- "I felt like I had run away to heaven, my beloved Elessar"

__

"Seasamin, Namaarie Legolas"- "It was my pleasure. Farewell Legolas"

"_Amin mela lle"_- "I love you"

__

"Namarrie Elessar, Namarrie"- "Farewell Elessar, Farewell"

And the thanks for those goes to my boyfriend, Jordan. He loving looked up some of those. But it was my idea to use Aragorn's words to Arwen to Legolas. Take that bitch. So what do you think? Leave a review and tell me.


End file.
